


The Other True Alpha

by RichieIsABastardMan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader is an alpha, reader lives with stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieIsABastardMan/pseuds/RichieIsABastardMan
Summary: When Theo Raeken comes back to Beacon Hills looking for an alpha and a pack, he thought he would end up being one of Scott McCall's betas. Instead, he found a lone alpha who is a bit too trusting and a bit too pack-avoidant. (Set in Season 5, before Theo got a heart (metaphorically)).
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Other True Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set around the beginning of Season 5. I have to be honest, I watched the show super quick and so cant really remember what happened when. So it is based loosely around the Season 5 plot.

“I don’t trust him” Stiles mumbled through the food in his mouth. When a few pieces of bread flew through the air towards you as he spoke, you groaned in disgust and he covered his mouth quickly with his hand. 

“Do you have any evidence as to why? Other than your ‘gut instinct’, of course” you replied, playing with the food on your plate. 

“Well, no” he huffed “But the minute I do, everyone will know about it. Believe me”.

“Oh, I do” you laughed to yourself. 

You continued moving the food on your plate around with your fork, thinking about the boy who Stiles was so focused on exposing. 

~

_ Theo Raeken. _

You understood Stiles’ concerns about Theo, you really did. He had turned up out of nowhere wanting to join the pack and despite his pretty face, he exuded an energy that gave you the creeps. He had also tried a little too hard to get on your good side after meeting you. The way that the boy was able to change the tone of his voice and the softness of his gaze depending on who he was speaking to raised some red flags for you. His softness and kindness towards you in particular was what weirded you out the most.

The first time you ran into him, you literally ran into him. You had been studying in the library and got up to put a book back on the shelf when you slammed into what felt like a fleshy brick wall. It had knocked you to the ground, and you had cussed to yourself - getting ready to abuse whatever had almost flattened you. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” the human wall had said softly, extending a hand towards your fallen form which was splayed out on the library floor. 

You took his hand, looking up towards the boy with pale blue eyes and a deep furrow in his brow that could only indicate concern. He pulled you to your feet and you mumbled a ‘thanks’, moving towards the shelves to put your book away. 

“You’re one of Scott’s friend’s, right?” he asked, following you as you weaved between the tall shelves.

“Uh, yeah I guess” you replied quietly, finally finding the spot where you had picked the book up originally and sliding the book tightly between two others on the shelf. 

“So you’re in his pack” Theo whispered, moving to stand closer to you. He towered over you, despite not being particularly tall. His large, muscular frame made him appear much bigger than he actually was. You weren’t sure whether he was trying to intimate you, or maybe sniff you in order to tell how you were feeling by your chemo signals. Either way, you took a step back, puffing your chest out a little in an attempt to appear bigger than you were. 

“No, I don’t really tend to run with a pack” you replied, turning to walk away from the boy again. 

He once again began to follow you. You didn’t turn to see him do so, but instead could trace his scent behind you. You rolled your eyes and turned around, crossing your hands in front of your chest. 

“What do you want, Theo?” you spoke plainly, your jaw suddenly tightening in irritation at this boy who had become your shadow. 

“I want to be part of the pack. I want an alpha” he replied quietly. 

It was at the sound of the word “alpha” that your eyes reacted, flashing with red only for a moment - but long enough that Theo caught their colour. 

“You’re an alpha as well” he smiled, laughing and shaking his head in what seemed to be disbelief. 

“Yeah, you wanna yell it a little louder Raeken? I think that group of girls upstairs didn’t hear you” you whispered harshly through clenched teeth. You grabbed the boys shirt within your hands and dragged him back between the shelves within the library, pushing him up against the books. They rattled against each other within the shelf, and one that was near Theo’s head fell down, slamming on the ground a few inches from you. 

“Hey-” he began, pulling himself away from the shelf before you pushed him back onto it, causing the books to shake once again. 

“Don’t “hey” me. What do you want?” you said, pointing a finger at his face. Despite being shorter than the boy, he winced away from your hand and stared down at where your other hand gripped the collar of his shirt. 

“I told you, I want a pack” he replied. 

“Scott doesn’t want you in the pack.  _ Stiles _ doesn’t want you in the pack. You got your answer, now go away” you said, loosening your grip of his shirt. You walked away from him for the second time today, but this time he didn’t follow you.

“I want an alpha” he called out quietly. You felt your eyes flicker to their deep red once again and you shook your head, shutting your eyes until they turned back to their usual hue. 

“I came here looking for an alpha. I thought that was Scott, but maybe it’s you” you heard him mutter. You knew no one else could hear him speak, yet your highly sensitive ears picked up every word and let them stew within your brain. 

You looked back at Theo, who was still leaning against the shelf you had pushed him against, and shook your head before walking out of the library.

  
  


Three days (almost exactly) after your initial encounter with Theo in the library, you ran into him again, though not as literally as the first time. 

You were working a late night shift at the veterinary clinic, cleaning the cages of the ill animals, a job that Scott had managed to get you not long after you first met up with him and his pack. You had been rummaging through a cupboard, trying to find some more disinfectant when you heard the front door of the clinic open and close and the footsteps of someone approaching the back examination area. The footsteps were heavy and the strides were long. You walked slowly towards the front desk, listening as intently as you could. Their heartbeat was stable, a simple drumming that never seemed to falter. That's when the scent hit you. 

“Oh my god” you muttered, rubbing your fingers harshly against your eyelids. You were too tired for this shit. “Theo, why in God’s name are you he-”

You started but were quickly pushed against the wall near the front desk by the larger boy. He laughed when you huffed, frowning up at him as he placed his forearm against the wall and smiling down at you. He was too close to you, far too close for someone you hardly knew. Yet you didn’t want to push him away. His scent enveloped you. He smelt good. Really good. 

“Scott said you were working late tonight. I thought I might come keep you company” he muttered, his gaze almost piercing into yours. “I also wanted to pay you back for slamming me into those shelves the other day”. You couldn't help but smile at the way he was looking at you and at his proximity. 

“Not here to ask me to be your Alpha again then?” you teased. You raised your hand to his chest, placing it lightly against him. He took in a sharp breath. Had you not been a werewolf, you wouldn’t have heard it, as it was unbelievably quiet. You moved your hand up to his shoulder, taking a moment to feel it within your hand and squeeze lightly. Theo watched you intently, as though he was studying every one of your movements. You moved your hand along his bicep, feeling the curve of his muscle beneath your fingertips. When you finally reached his forearm, you pushed his arm down from the wall and pushed him lightly away from you. He shook his head and you heard him chuckle from behind you when you walked back into the backroom of the clinic. 

“You’re telling me you don’t feel it?” He asked, pushing himself to sit up onto the examination table. His eyes followed you as you walked around the room, continuing to look for the disinfectant you were trying to find before he showed up. 

“Feel what, Theo?” you asked, irritation lacing your words. Why the hell was this disinfectant so hard to find?”.

“The energy, the connection between us” he said. 

You stopped your searching, looking up at him in complete disbelief. “You tried that line on a lotta girls? Cause I can't see it working well, I have to be honest”.

“I can tell you can feel it. I can hear it. Your heart beats faster every time I come near you, Y/N. You're an Alpha without a pack. I’m a beta in need of an Alpha. We’re a match made in heaven”

“Do you ever speak like a normal teenager, Theo? Not everything you say needs to be a proposition or a monologue” 

Theo ignored you, playing with some surgical tools near the table. You snatched them off of him, placing them far from his reach as though he was a toddler with wandering hands. 

“You’re gonna need a pack, sooner or later. Especially with what’s going on” Theo mumbled, looking around the examination room. 

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” you queried, moving towards him once again. 

“Scott didn’t tell you” he raised an eyebrow, and whilst he wasn’t currently smirking you could almost feel a smirk waiting to spread across his face. The boy was always too sweet, it was like you were waiting for him to snap one day and bite your head off.

“No he didn’t, Theo, we’re still working on our communication skills. What’s going on?” you pushed, closing the proximity between the both of you once again as you walked towards him. 

“There has been some weird stuff happening to the kids at school”

~

“Are you listening? Hey! Y/N!” Stiles yelled, waving a fork-holding hand in front of your face.

“Hey! Watch it! You could have taken my eye out you asshole” you swatted his hand away.

“It would have healed” he muttered. 

“What were you asking me?” you sighed, finally placing the piece of broccoli you had been playing with into your mouth. 

“I asked whether you had spoken to him since he cornered you in the library” he asked and you scoffed. 

“He didn’t corner me, Stiles. I cornered him”.

“I mean Lydia was in the library and saw the whole thing - and apparently he pretty much body slammed you in the middle of the library but yeah, sure. You cornered him” Stiles rambled. 

You clenched your jaw and Stiles noticed, deciding to back off with his sarcasm in case you lost control and wolfed out on him. It was getting closer and closer to the full moon and your ability to anchor yourself had been getting progressively worse. It made no sense for you to be this grumpy, you had been an alpha for years and were currently just as out of control as Liam, a newly bit beta. 

“I haven’t seen him since the library” you lied, “Maybe he’s avoiding me since he got out-intimidated by a girl half his size”. 

Smiling as you chomped on some more broccoli, you bared your teeth to Stiles. He groaned, sitting up from the dining room table to put his plate in the wash. 

“What time’s the sheriff getting home?” you asked, leaning back in the dining room chair, your hands resting behind your head.

“Late, I guess” he replied from the kitchen.

You hummed in reply, shutting your eyes as you continued to lean back in the chair. “I think I might go for a run in a bit. Get out some of that pent up irritation”.

“I don’t know if a run is gonna fix full-moon aggression, but you can definitely give it a go” Stiles replied and you chuckled quietly, mostly to yourself. 

You felt Stiled push your chair forward so that it no longer rested on two legs but four, and you opened your eyes - pouting at his actions. “Hey!” you moaned.

“You could’ve fallen and cracked your skull” he replied, taking your empty plate from the table.

“It would’ve healed” you smirked and he rolled his eyes, a smile playing upon his lips.

~

You ran through the woods, your music blaring through your earphones and blocking out the sound of the trees rustling with the wind. The wind was fresh but not too cool as it brushed your hair away from your face. You breathed in deeply the smell of the ferns and trees, smiling slightly at the feelings of nostalgia it gave you. Waves of memories flooded back at the smell; memories of running through the woods with your old pack and memories of your old alpha training you when you had just been turned. It felt like a lifetime ago, though it truly hadn’t been that long. 

You slowed your running, coming to a stop at a clearing with a few tree stumps you could lean against and catch your breath. You took your earphones out, breathing heavily and sitting down on one of the higher stumps. You stared up towards the sky, watching the clouds come in and out of view from between the tall trees surrounding the clearing.

Suddenly the sound of a branch cracking pierced through your ears and you spun your head around to look behind you.

Theo stood just outside of the clearing. He walked towards you with a large smirk pulled across his face and his hands up in a “don’t shoot’ gesture. 

“Jesus, Theo. Do you always have to be so fucking creepy” you laughed, wiping some sweat from your forehead. 

“I’d rather call it being stealthy, but yes. It’s kinda my thing” he said, walking towards where you sat. He circled the stump before standing in front of you, towering over you just like he had in the library on the first day you met him. 

“Does your pseudo-brother know you’re here?” he asked. You watched him as he lifted a hand to gently grab some hair that had come loose from your ponytail and was now in front of your face, tucking it behind your ear. You felt goosebumps rise behind the skin of your ear and down your neck and you shook them away, shaking Theo’s hand away with them. 

“Stiles is more of a roommate” you replied, looking down towards your feet which you swung back and forth in front of you, barely missing Theo. “And no, because I’m here for business. And my business isn’t Stiles’ business”.

“I’m not sure  _ he _ got that memo” Theo replied, stalking over slowly to a tree stump not far from yours and leaning against it. He crossed his arms in front of his body, causing his muscles to flex and stretch the fabric of his long sleeved shirt. Your eyes darted from his muscles back to his eyes quickly, but by the look on his face you knew he had caught your gawking. 

“Why are you always so worried about what Stiles’ is up to, Theo. Is there something between you two that you aren’t telling me about?” you joked and Theo just stared back at you, the smirk eternally plastered upon his face. 

“Have you thought about my offer?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow with his question and ignoring your teasing. 

“I have” you said, lifting yourself off of your log and walking towards the boy. You stood close to him, your chest brushing lightly against his with each breath. You listened to his heart beating within his chest, its beat never getting any faster or slower nor skipping. It always appeared to keep the same beat, as though he had a tape within his chest that replayed the same sound over and over. 

“And?” he asked, tilting his head down towards you slightly.

You moved your head back, staring up into his eyes “And, I will not build a pack with you” you replied.

You heard him huff, his brow furrowed in irritation. 

“But” you interrupted his tantrum before it could begin “I  _ will  _ try to get you into Scott’s pack”. 

A smile spread across his face, one that displayed his white teeth and squeezed his eyes together slightly. 

You smiled back. You couldn’t help it. The boy wanted a pack to be a part of, was that so wrong? You understood where Stiles was coming from, but he was a naturally suspicious person. You were a werewolf for God’s sake, your gut instinct was surely better than his. If Theo wanted to be part of the pack, you saw no issue with helping him get in. And so you would help him. 


End file.
